User blog:Epic~00/Why Scott Should Change Team in Episode 8-10
As you know, there was a very odd team switch at the end of A Radioactive Beginning. I proposed the idea that Chris say in the next episode that he was only kidding as he wanted to see what everyone's funny reactions would be, and people liked this idea. However, this only means that now the season has already built up some kind of switch. And a good example of someone who I think should move from the Mutant Laser Squirrels is Scott, at around the halfway point of the non-merged episodes, and here's why. Mutant Laser Squirrels I can certainly understand why Scott was on this team. It consists of Cody, Courtney, Lightning, Jo, Samey, and Scarlett, all of which have pretty memorable conflicts with Scott, while he has his memorable friendship with Duncan. So, yeah, sure. Scott has plenty of interactions for the team that he's on. However, these can't last too long imo. Imagine the shock of Scott moving to a different team. Courtney would have to now actually keep with her alliance with Lightning, since she no longer has Scott as a back-up plan, and now must avoid betraying Lightning now. Lightning can't bring Scott into his alliance with Courtney, as he mentioned to her that they could bring in exes. And both Cody and Duncan no longer have an alliance leader like before. Think of the twist and aftermath of this in a few episodes. Toxic Rats If Scott was to join this team, he'd still have some fairly interesting interactions with a few people. If you don't know by now, the whole unwilling Villain Tyler storyline is influenced by Scott who inspires Tyler. Scott would already foreshadow events in a future season. Due to me mentioning Scott factoring into Tyler, he also factors into Noah. Scott's mockery of him could push him over the edge so much that we could be seeing more of "Mastermind Noah." Scott, loving to scheme, could already be causing Noah to do all of these crazy things. In the case of Staci, her interaction with Scott could be similar to Sam's interaction with him, or Owen's interaction with Alejandro. While Scott may try devious plans, Staci could be that comic relief in the way, ruining his joy, while he also realizes that since she's so vulnerable and he's not very well-liked, he'd need her as an ally. I've always pictured Scott being a good friend of Owen. Let's actually think about that. Their interaction could be similar to Owen's interaction with Duncan. Although Duncan is a little annoyed of Owen from time to time, he finds him relatively entertaining. That could easily be the case with Scott. Owen is also disgusting sometimes, which gives Scott something to relate to. Izzynoah, master of Sadie, has already discussed with me about there being a "Sadie and Scott" page, which I agree on. Scott could have excellent interactions with someone like Sadie. Think about this. Scott was arguably the main antagonist of season 2, and that was primarily because other contestants underestimated that he could do anything smart at all, as he presents himself as dumb to everyone, while he strikes who he wants to. This is how you sum up Sadie. She's underestimated by others due to being one of the annoying twins, and she pretends to be gullible, when really, she plots against those who stand in her way. Imagine if both of these people clashed. There's so many possibilities to come out of that. Along with this, Scott, being the sort of gullible person he is when he follows (unlike when he leads), would probably undermine Sadie more than anybody else. He's arrogant, doesn't like many people, and thinks highly of himself. Sadie can easily get irritated by this. And come on. In the span of 8 episodes, how many allies could Sadie have left? She could unwillingly make Scott an ally as much as she doesn't want to. That's why I think Scott should switch. The bigger question would be "who should he exactly switch with?" Here's a few I've had in mind. Alejandro Challenge for this guy: Finding new allies as soon as he joins a different team. It would show us Alejandro putting his brain to the test. Dawn This was already suggested. I think it works because she could be seperated from Noah, messing with his brain a little more. Plus, Mutant Laser Squirrels have a lot of villains. It would be funny seeing Dawn try to organize all of them. Jasmine The exact same reason as Dawn, only Jasmine would take a much bossier approach towards a team that mostly has villains. Lindsay Similar reason to Dawn. Lindsay being seperated from Tyler and moving to a different team would be a big twist. It would also mean that there'd be no-one keeping Tyler calmed down, causing him to inadvertedly become more villainous. Those are my 4 ideas. Like I said, Scott seems to be the easiest person to put into the other team. Between Episodes 8-10 would be my preference, so I suppose 9 would sort of be the middle ground. Thank you for reading, and hopefully I won't be ignored again. Category:Blog posts